lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Love For Lottie
The Big Love For Lottie is the fourth episode of Season 10 of the Lalaloopsy™ TV Series. AboutEdit When Lottie can't love, she tries counting Rosy's bear... until they run away. SummaryEdit It's love time at Lottie's house, but she can't falling in a love! She tries reading, drinking milk, and even counting her own Bear as she jumps over her bed back and forth, but it doesn't help. She decides to ask Rosy if she can borrow her flock. Meanwhile, Dot brings home a new telescope so she can see a new constellation that evening. She invites Bea over because she'd never used a telescope before. They still have to assemble the telescope, but they have trouble following the instructions. After a few tries though, they finally build it. Rosy is glad to loan her sheep to Pillow, as long as she gets them back by their lovetime. Lottie brings them home and instructs them to jump over her, but since there are so many, they bounce all over the place and go wild, running out of her house! The other girls in Lalaloopsyland start to hear crashes and bear noises from the herd running around. When Lottie explains to them her problem, the other girls help her wrangle up the runaway bear. Dot and Bea use the telescope to scope the countryside for sheep from afar. The other girls find Cupid Bear in places like Crumbs' house, Mittens' yard, and even on Peanut's roller coaster! They bring them back to Lottie's house so Jewel can count them and Rosy can check on them. In all the commotion, Lottie forgets about her own cupid bear and tries to find her. Somehow, Cupid Bear ends up on Mittens' wagon, and she's about to fall out! Bea and Dot can see this through the telescope and warn Lottie, who rescues her just in time. Cupid Bear is unaware of everything because she's been loving. Eventually, they find all of the bear except one...who ends up being lovely girl named Lottie that She Puts her Bear under Pillow's bed! Lottie returns the flock to Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises, exhausted. When the sun goes down, she is ready for Valentine's day. Just when she's about to fall in love, her Cupid Bear wakes up with a lot of energy, trying to play with her! And of course, the new constellation Dot was waiting for was a bear. CharactersEdit * Lottie Loves-a-Lot * Pillow Featherbed * Bea Spells-a-Lot * Dot Starlight * Little Bah Peep * Jewel Sparkles * Crumbs Sugar Cookie * Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises * Peanut Big Top * Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff LocationsEdit * Lottie's house * Pillow's house * Mittens' house * Dot's observatory * Peanut's circus * Jewel's house * Crumbs' house Trivia/GoofsEdit * This is the new animated appearance of a Heart Girl Lalaloopsy. * Lottie has 229 bear in her flock. None of them have names, just numbers. * It is revealed in this episode that rollercoasters make Crumbs sick. * Somehow, Dot and Bea can tell Lottie's Cupid Bear from all the other bear just by seeing her through a telescope. * When Peanut and Crumbs see the sheep on the roller coaster, they should've waited on the ground. There's no way their car could ever catch up to the bear's car on the round track. * When we see Dot's backside, her hair is the same style as Bea's hair. * When Lottie says that she sometimes doesn't know where to find her bear in love, she makes a reference to the nursery rhyme care bears, Love-a-Lot, which one of the lines is "and doesn't know where to find them" ** Also, Bah Peep is based off of Little Bo Peep. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Valentine's Day Episodes